


Sexy Snippets (The iKON Series)

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Will update this from time to time.CLOSED: 22/03/2020 - I'm opening prompts for the Hard Stan Edition of the iKON Game on Twitter. You may DM/CC me your prompt of choice and I'll do a snippet (each chapter for each member) until the end of the quarantine.NOTE : If I've already done it, I won't entertain, so choose wisely.WARNING :Contains PWP, depictions of sexual scenes with mild BDSM content & might pander to your sexual fantasies...
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Reader, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Reader, Kim Jinhwan/Reader, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Reader, Song Yunhyeong/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Junhoe x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilation of Junhoe prompts.

** 1) Rough BDSM with Junhoe **

Junhoe had you tied and bent over on the dining table. Your wrists anchored to each corner tightly, your legs spread and ankles bound tightly to the table’s legs. You had promised him that you would make no sound, no matter what. And he had promised to undress and keep you captive until you were ready to break your silence. You could feel his eyes behind you, admiring the view with a stealthy silence. The sound of his hand slapping one rounded butt cheek reverberated in the kitchen and you bit down hard on your lips, muffling the groan which had threatened to escape. Suddenly his cheek was against yours and you could feel his stately arousal nestled between your ample derriere.

“I can’t hear you. Did you say something…slave?” He whispered, that deep, husky voice would have been your undoing, if you had not remembered what was at stake here.

**_Your pride_**.

You remained quiet, even though you wanted nothing more than for him to ream into you, with that long thick cockhead of his. Just the thought was enough to make you wet down there and you ground your derriere against his tumescent rod.

“Ah…you want this, don’t you?” He was teasing now, biting your earlobe out of nowhere so that he could amplify the pleasure by applying pain. You became still because it almost seemed as if he had found your Achilles’ heel. You shook your head, but he was already standing behind you, playing the rounded tip of his rod against the cloying moisture of your slit.

You quivered with desire, jutting your buttocks out. Another resounding slap filled the kitchen, this time on the other cheek and your body quaked. Junhoe could barely stand watching your buttocks shaking, almost as if welcoming his entry. “Fuck.” He muttered, letting a finger slip between the folds of your labia. You held back the moan that threatened to give you away, eyes shut, tearing slightly because he was teasing you with unforgiving tenacity as you know you rightly deserved. “Well, well, well, look at how wet you are. I bet your pussy wants this, doesn’t it?” He husked, playing that tip against the opening of your desires as you internally scream.

~~~~

** 2\. Junhoe fucking you while your roommate is sleeping on the other bed. **

The whole trick to it was being quiet, but how were you supposed to keep it down if the one administering all the pleasures in life was the boy you practically had a crush on since high school? Ever since he approached you after spring break all you have been on were hot and heavy dates. He was the boy every girl in high school had sought after and you had been the wallflower no one noticed. You were definitely surprised that he came on to you at the library while you were scouring notes for your thesis, asking if you were free for a Friday movie date. You had muttered a stuttered, almost hesitant yes and a month later, Koo Junhoe was here in your dorm room, cupping your breasts on your bed, rubbing amorously against you and you were all for it.

Except, your roommate was just across from both of you in the semi-darkness, snoring away and the thought that she might come awake at any moment was both potentially embarrassing and absolutely thrilling. Junhoe had successfully undressed you and was now groaning away as he folded his lips over your breasts, slowly charting his way along the valley of your bountiful chest. Your eyes widen when you realised that he was going lower.

“Wait.” You whimpered because anything louder than that, would definitely wake Chyna up and you would probably never hear the end of it from her, for bringing in strangers into the dorm. Junhoe was beyond caring though, he was really making good time, disentangling your underwear with finesse that could only come from experience. ‘Wait.” You whispered desperately when you feel his lips against the sensitive, sensuous folds of your desire.

“What?!” Junhoe whispered back fiercely.

“I’m gonna scream and wake her up if you do this.” You admitted and there was that second when the situation would have looked comical, if it had not been for that chiselled body hovering above you. That beautifully carved face with the perfectly sharp features, hardened and gritty with desire. Your fingers caressed that jaw sweetly. “Oh, Koo Junhoe, you do what you need to, I guess I’ll just have to bite into my pillow then.” You surrendered and let him have his way because, after all, you deserve it.

~~~~

**3\. Have Junhoe tie you to the bed as he pound inside you.**

You moaned softly as he tightened the scarves around your wrists, lapping kisses against your arms, which had been thrown up and bound behind the headboard’s railings now for almost an hour. An hour of pleasures and minor pains as Junhoe steadily worked your glistening body to a high, making you writhed and begged underneath him while he folded his lips into the musky depths between your parted thighs. You must have screamed his name and came multiple times. No one had come rushing in to save you. Well, firstly you did not need saving and secondly, the place was definitely secluded and the nearest store was about half and hour’s drive away.

Junhoe stood up on the bed, squatting slightly in front of you as he grabbed a handful of your hair, already unkempt and in disarray, thanks to all the strenuous activities you both had been up to since your arrival here, hours ago. 

“Take that into your mouth.” He instructed and you obeyed, because it was time he was rewarded for all the orgasms he had gifted you for the past hour. He pushed his turgid rod between your welcome lips and you suckled him in languidly. He moaned, long and hard, chanting a litany of curses and tightening his grip into your hair. “Yes, yes, yes. Harder, suck it harder…” He insisted and you continued, your tongue wrapped on the underside of his throbbing appendage, taking him in without stopping. He pulled himself out, kneeling down between your legs and you know he was about ready to enter you.

“Do it. Ram into me.” You whispered raggedly and he slowly eased the throbbing, ample prow into the anticipated wetness of your passage. Junhoe plied his lips upon you, as if thanking you for this vote of confidence and then he was inside you, the back of your knees draped over his shoulder. He was sweating and wearing that smile. That smile which you knew was going to answer your challenge to him moments ago.

There was no momentum, no build up. Junhoe allowed no room for it. He pounded you so hard, it almost seem as if half of your back was hanging in mid-air as he continued thrusting and grunting into you without fair warning.

“You like that? You want more?” He asked, the bed frame shaking as the railings hit the back of the wall as he added speed to his relentless thrusts. 

“YES! YES! YES! _Fuck me!_ ” You riled, eyes shut, as waves of pleasure after pleasure rocked your slender body, thanks to his exertions. “D-d-don’t st-st-st..oh...oop.” You begged, your voice vibrating, because that was how fast he was moving himself into you, impaling mercilessly, as if his life depended upon it. You know your life sure did.


	2. Jinhwan x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilation of Jinhwan prompts

** 1.Jinhwan fingerfucking you while having dinner with his parents **

You thought everything was going great until you felt one of his hands grazing up your thigh while you were enjoying the appetizer. Of course, when it came to your boyfriend, Kim Jinhwan, there was a lot of things you thought wrong. It would have been alright, forgivable even if you both were currently not having dinner with his parents across from you at the table.

Surreptitiously, you placed your fork down, gazing at the cherry tomato impaled on it longingly as you swiped his hand away from underneath the lacy Vera Wang sundress he had specifically picked out for you. You had been planning a halter pantsuit but he had insisted on the dress and now you know why. Back at the cherry tomato.

“I understand that you run your own business, dear.” His mother was asking. His hand was back and it went further in and you chewed the tomato slowly, not even daring to gaze at him because that would just reveal everything.

“Yes, I run an online apparel line, mostly vintage.” Jinhwan’s hand had reached your upper thigh and the only thing you could do then was poke the fork at a piece of rocket leaf instead of his winsome face, because you were trying to maintain a levelled gaze at his mum. His pointer finger finding traction against the sliver of cloth from your thong, going in between the softness of your labia, with surprising bravado.

“Vintage? Like bell bottoms and leather jackets?” His father was asking now. And you grimaced a smile as his finger began rubbing you there in a maddening circular motion as water began streaking against the pad of his finger.

Ah, the boy was being naughty. 

"Yes..." You sussurated, parting your legs slightly and grinding into that little finger. From the corner of your eyes, you could see him biting his lips at this encouraging sign you were displaying so subtly. "Something like that." Two can play at this game, you thought as you switched the fork to your other hand and allowed yourself the pleasure of stroking both his penis and his ego, as he slipped two fingers now under the silk of your Victoria's Secret thong and began flicking a second finger into the familiar and lush folds between your milky thighs. 


	3. Yunhyeong x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilation of Yunhyeong prompts

** 1\. Fuckbuddies with Yunhyeong **

The plan had been to watch A Quiet Place, have popcorn and then go to bed. Yet, like all the plans you both have made as roommates since college, it always ended up with him kissing you, the bowl of popcorn in your hand forgotten, as kernels of the fluffy stuff, began spilling all over the floor, even as Yunhyeong’s hands roamed under your shirt, quite shamelessly.

“Ah~look at the mess…” Yunhyeong sighed, almost teasingly, as he pinned you against the couch. He was fingering your areolae, gently coaxing as you heaved a muffled sigh, anchoring your hands against his nape. He was such a snack too and you wondered once again why you both had remained friends for so long. 

“I’ll clean it later.” You whispered a promise, a hand folding over the substantial bump forming between his groin and he moaned deeply. He gazed at you, eyes widened, looking very surprised by how your hand seemed comfortable there. 

“It’s fine, I’ll help you once we get this out of the way. That’s what friends are for after all, helping each other, right?” He husked, pulling your shirt off and his tongue flicked out, licking the rosy, hardened tip of your breasts. “Look at that, so delicious.” He whispered as he suckled on you, while on TV, Emily Blunt struggled to pull her foot off from the nail on the basement stairs.

And then, quite suddenly, the TV went on and off, but both of you were too far gone to realise that you were lying on top of the remote and every movement; the arched of your bodies or him pinning and grinding you was causing it to turn on and off. Sometimes, you wondered if Yunhyeong had the same reasons as you do for remaining single; that the friendship and sex were so good between the two of you, it makes any notion of finding a mate quite invalid. After all, you have known each other for way too long, heck, even both set of parents thought you were in a relationship. Why spoil a good thing, right?


	4. Hanbin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilation of Hanbin prompts

** 1\. After practice sweaty fuck with Hanbin in front of a mirror. **

You hated this. You did as you were asked, but he kept pushing you and you reached the end of your tether when he began yelling out that your spins were lame and that your dancing was mediocre. Maybe it was time he found a new partner.You glared at him, your body drenched in sweat and frustration as you began trudging towards the far corner where you had chucked all your stuff when practice had began almost four hours ago.

“Ya~where do you think you are going?!” He panted, arms on his waist, his hair sprouting from above the red Nike hairband he was wearing. With sweat pouring down his forehead and that sharp, judging gaze, Kim Hanbin was a tyrant in your eyes and a part of you did not believe that you had even agreed to be his dance partner.

“I’m leaving.” You spat, grabbing your towel, bag and shoes, legs scissoring across the shiny parquet floors towards the exit. “I’ve had enough of your domineering ways. Since I’m lame and my dancing is mediocre, I guess you can find yourself another dance partner.” You countered, glaring at him.

Hanbin was pretty fast, sauntering over and grabbing your wrist roughly. A little too rough, because you winced and you dropped your stuff.

“You don’t get the luxury of walking out after three months of just being my partner and practicing my choreography!” He yelled and you tried wrenching your hand back, but he had you in a tight grip.

“Then treat me like one! I’m not some doll you can manipulate on the dance floor! You don’t own me!” You jabbed the finger on your free hand against his chest and suddenly he hoisted you up against the mirror and he was kissing you. You struggled at first, but you know it was always what you wanted, because he had always been the man of your dreams.

Enigmatic, talented and possessing such admirable discipline for his craft, that it was impossible not to love him. The intensity of his kiss increased as you began anchoring yourself against him. He straddled you against the mirror, tearing through your cropped top and pulling down the strap of your inner blouse down your shoulders, gazing hungrily at your exposed breasts.

“Hanbin?’ You called him, tenderly caressing his jaw. He whispered your name in return and hunkered over slightly, his lips warm over one budded nipple as he ground his arousal against you. You gasped at both intimate gestures, realising that all it took to get you riled up once again was just this. Him, sucking gently on your breasts and the graze of his ebullient bulge against the thin stretch of your leotards. His hands got busy pulling down your tights over the swell of your derriere, one hand already going under, a finger poised against the pulsating opening of your slit.

“You are so, so…wet.” He whispered and gently let you down to stand before him. You were a head shorter than him, so he had to bent slightly and because the angle was awkward, he turned you to the mirror and you moved forward naturally, fingers tenting onto your reflections as his hands roamed all over your body, pulling and half tearing off whatever remained of your clothes. He pulled the chignon bunched behind your head, letting loose auburn tresses over your shoulders, burying his face into your nape inhaling the floral scent of your shampoo. You watched in the mirror as he took off his clothes; his oversized, grey jersey top and his slacks. You exhaled sharply as you felt the tip of his turgid arousal, slick and wet with desire against your spine. “Do you want me?” He asked, warm breath against your ear. You answered him by bending over, locking his gaze with yours on the mirror. He muttered a curse, one hand cupping one side of your hip and the other fingering you slowly, charting a glistening path against the lush, taut passage of your maidenhead.

“Take me. Take me now, Hanbin.” You urged, grinding yourself against his finger and then he was slipping into you. It was a phenomenal feeling, to have him sheathed so tightly into you. You ground yourself and he hunched over your back, twining his fingers between yours against the mirror to steady himself. “Fuck me. Take it out on me. Give me everything.” You challenged him. He grunted, biting his lips, sweat dripping from his face as he began to thrust into you mercilessly. You must have screamed his name, but he never lost a beat, shouting yours as he pushed in to the hilt, his other hand pinching your nipple so hard, it would probably bruise tomorrow. But tomorrow seemed far off and all you needed was the pleasures of today. 


	5. Bobby x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilation of Bobby prompts

**1\. Rooftop sex in the YG Building after an all day practice with Bobby.**

You stretched your aching body as the skyline from the rooftop welcomes you. It was definitely going to be a starry night, just like a Van Gogh painting, full of twinkling swirls of blue and yellow lights. From the corner of your eyes, you noticed a shadow and was startled by the sight of Bobby leaning against the wall by the rooftop entrance. You had not seen him right after practice and had assumed that he must have been tired and went straight home.

“Bobby? What are you doing here?” You asked, walking over to him, huddling closer into the jacket he had given you, because he caught you shivering during break time. Under the semi-darkness, his eyes glittered thoughtfully across your face.

“I was…I was waiting for you.” Bobby admitted, exhaling almost as if in a sigh of relief. You gazed back at him in shock. Bobby was nice to all the dancers so it never did occur to you that he had taken a liking to you. He had a cool facade that seem almost natural and unbreakable. He twirled a lock of your hair, which you had let loose and run amok after having it tied up almost the whole day and quite suddenly, almost instinctively, he drew you closer with a gentle tug of the hair he had in his hands and then he was kissing you, cupping the back of your head firmly, drawing you into the warmth of his mouth and his tongue, which was gently probing over the back of your teeth and your tongue. It was a feeling that was hard to describe, all you knew then was that breathing had become optional.

Of course, all the dancers had some sort of a crush on him, including you but knowing he had come up here, waiting for you, made this kiss even more special. By the time he released you, your body had pinned his against the wall, your hands roaming up and down his wiry yet still muscular body.

“Don’t stop.” You begged against his lips and you could feel the curve of his smile against your mouth.

“You want more?” He rasped, his breath warm, his fingers slipping under your shirt, playing along the cup of your bra caressing the swell of one breast deliciously. You could feel him hardened between your thighs and you pushed your own shapely legs against the ridge in answer, making him stick his tongue out in anticipation. He pulled off his shirt, his cap coming off along with it. Your fingers played with his nipples and he muttered a soft curse and an apology for it, as he gripped you by curves of your ample derriere and began rubbing his arousal against you ardently. “I can give you more. I can give you everything.” He whispered back a return. You grappled with the zip of his pants, pulling down his boxers urgently, fingers moulding along the tumidity of his erection, wishing it was inside you right then.

Bobby, encouraged by the intensity of your willingness to give, had already pulled your tights down, palming you down there where it was already sweet and moist.

“Please…” You muttered moments later, struggling to hold onto your desire as you clung to his wide shoulders, while he played you with his fingers. He hoisted you up against his thighs, slowly sheathing himself into you, moaning softly as he could feel himself sliding into the sentient walls of your passage smoothly, as if you had been ready all this time.

And you were.

Bobby’s length inside you had awoken all the desires you had held back for so long. You arched your head back and Bobby pulled you further in, lips grazing against your jugular, leaving a trail of warm, wet kisses, as he began thrusting deep into you.

“You’re so tight. And wet. And ready for me.” He concluded huskily, leaning back against the wall for momentum, as you clutched him tightly and rode him like a horse. He was timing each grind well, pushing deeper and harder with each thrust, aware that you were coming soon and wanting to reach the peak with you. The collective sounds of your harsh breathing filled the night air and the stars, which you had planned to gaze at, became the only witness to you and him; each twinkling a striking blue with a pale yellow halo strung together like a jumble of fairy lights, scattered across an azure sky.


	6. Chanwoo x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilation of Chanwoo prompts

**1\. After school fuck with class president Chanwoo in the library’s restricted section.**

He was absolutely persistent. The election results had not gone in your favour and you had retreated silently as you had campaigned, very much aware that you definitely could not compete with him when it came to physical prowess. He was after all the captain of the college’s baseball team and had been scouted to open for LG Twins once he graduated next year. It was inevitable that when push came to shove, everyone would vote Jung Chanwoo for president of the student council. Destiny dictated it. You were just a co-star, close to being forgotten. What you did not expect was for him to come looking for you a day after the results had been announced, asking you to be his Vice-President.

“Look I don’t need the sympathy recruitment. I am perfectly fine, now if you will excuse me, I really need to focus on my thesis right now.” You responded, wondering how he even knew you were here at the library’s restricted section after classes were over. Professor Haines had trusted you enough to pass on the keys to the place in your hands, because you are, after all, one of his top students.

He had moved closer to you and it was crazy, but you could feel his eyes on your back and not just gazing. He was checking you out, your bones were screaming it. He was so close you could feel his warm breath behind the curtain of your hair and you could feel the trill running down the back of your spine. You spun around in panic, the book in your hand cluttering to the floor as he invaded your personal space.

“Wh-wh-what do you…” And that was all you could stutter, because his lips were on yours; heavy, warm and filled with the peppermint taste from the candy he must have been sucking on after lunch. It was just his lip against yours, but why was your heart beating so rapidly? It was just his tongue slowly tracing the inner fold of your supple lips, but why was your mouth parting and giving him access? He had a hundred girls all lined up to kiss him, even spread their legs for him, but why was he kissing you and why was his hand going under your pleated skirt, his fingers grazing along your inner thighs?

Most importantly, why aren’t you pushing him off and slapping his face for having the gall to do this?

He finally released you, but his dark eyes barely left your face, gazing at you almost affectionately. While you were thankful that he had released you from the kiss, his fingers had tugged your panties loose, his fingers poised between the slight gap between your legs, waiting. Your lips quivered shakily and you knew it was in anticipation of whatever he was going to do next.

“Say my name.” He intoned, his voice deep and commanding just like his speech about making sure that there was a place for students who were bullied to be able to report to the office without being harassed from doing so. 

“Chanwoo.” You breathed, already feeling your legs trembling from this way too close encounter.

“Chanwoo, what?” He challenged, biting his lips and peering at your lips so longingly, it almost felt as if you would have committed a sin should you decide to deprive him.

“Chanwoo, please…”You moaned softly, and then he was touching you, his fingers ran over the folds of your desire languidly, tenderly seeking, searching and you sighed when you felt the pads of his finger over the moistened entryway of your clit.

“Ah…so ready. I bet you taste like honey and wildflowers.” He whispered against your lips. You were tall among the girls in the college, but even you had to look slightly up, to gaze at Jung Chanwoo square in the eyes.

“I bet you have been wanting to find out.” You whispered right back and then he was kissing and probing you, at the same time. It was maddening not knowing where to allow your mind to drift at. One moment it was having his tongue in your mouth roaming deliciously and the next, finding yourself grinding into his finger, because he knows exactly where he was putting it. By the time he had you bent over Shelf 4B Row G4068, his cockhead deep inside you, thrusting so hard the bookshelf began to shake, you definitely had made up your mind. Jung Chanwoo needed a Vice President and you were destined to fill those shoes.


	7. Donghyuk x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilation of Donghyuk prompts.

**1\. Donghyuk eating you out.**

You lay the circular make-up sponge, which you had sheathed into your fingers, gently over his right cheek, applying the nude blusher to his cheekbones to give it some accentuation. Not that he needed it. Everyone had vacated the dressing room, leaving the two of you together in the cool silence. Donghyuk’s solo was not up for another thirty minutes or so, which explained why he was the last one to have his make-up done. You just wished the task of applying it had fallen into the hands of someone else. You could feel his careful gaze on your face as you laid the brush on the other cheek. You tilted his head up for the last time, realising that you were trembling slightly. He must have noticed it, because his voice, that dulcet, sticky sweet voice had pipped,

“You okay, _noona_?” You hummed an answer, pretending to give him a warning look to keep still and he laughed softly. That was when you realised his hands were on your hips. He stood up and he was definitely taller, but you did not really have to tiptoe. You were just slightly shorter, but he still had an inch and a half on you and bulkier. Quite suddenly you were heaved onto the dressing table. He released you long enough to push away circular boxes of pressed powders, palettes of eye shadows, sticks of brushes aside to make room for you.

“Donghyuk…” You protested, hands halfway up to continue your work, but Donghyuk had taken off the things on your hands and now all you could do was gaze back at him in helplessness, drinking in that carven face, so much like some statue radiating a brilliance too bright, even for your eyes.

“Ssssh, _noona_.” He interjected, one finger pressed against your lips.

"Stop...someone mig-" He pressed the finger further to silence you, this time giving you the warning look. You exhaled in surrender and he smiled, the creases of his dimples making you realised that there was no way around in refusing him. 

A spraycan of hair mousse, which had already fallen over on the make-up table, when he had pushed the cosmetic products aside, now rolled down to the the floor. The pinging sound it made in the room reverberated in protest, but Donghyuk’s other hand was already under the flare of your skirt, unsheathing your underwear and slowly sliding it down your pale legs with care. He crumpled the cotton panty into his palm and took a sniff, even as you tried gulping down the constriction blocking your throat at the sight of it.

“Mmm…you smell so good. I bet you taste good too.” He whispered, stuffing your panty into the pocket of his tight jeans and you were resigned to be without them, not for the first time anyway since thing started heating up between the two of you when the tour started. Plus, the power of his whisper was ten times louder than any spoken word and singing voice, that you moaned softly in consent at this wanton declaration, quickly spreading your legs to give him full and immediate access. Your hands circled around his back as he played you with his slick and fastidious fingers. “N _oona_ , you are so wet.” He chuckled thickly and hunkered over, trapping your lips between his amorously. His tongue swirled into your mouth ruthlessly in conquest.By the time he released you, you were leaning weakly against the mirror, hands roaming his bare chest because the top two buttons had come undone. With a cunning smile, he suddenly dropped out of sight. He had returned to his seat, only this time, his hands held your knees back and you knew immediately what his intentions were. You struggled in protest, realising that this would look utterly inappropriate if anyone decided to come back in at the moment, not to mention embarrassing.

“Donghyukie…no…stop.” You whimpered and then you were writhing because Kim Donghyuk’s mouth, the same one that could sing you a lullaby filled with honey and spice, was now lapping his tongue between the moistened entrance of your clit. He folded his lips into you awhile later to slowly suckle you unforgivingly as you try with all your might not to scream or shout too loudly. You bit your lips, arcing your back as he propped your feet atop his wide shoulders, the sounds coming from between your legs reminded you of someone sucking on a popsicle on a summer’s day.

“Oh _noona_ , how creamy you are, just for me.” He seemed delighted, standing up now and unzipping his jeans, which were already taut and bulging with desire. You sat up wanting to help, but he shook his head firmly, one hand going to the back of your head, tugging you roughly by a handful of hair so that your face was upturned to his. He conquered you once more with a kiss, urgent now and you stiffened slightly as he sheathed himself tightly into you, all the way to the hilt. “So warm and soft.” He husked against your lips when he released you, keeping his thrusts tight and steady. There was only the prattle of the table hitting the back of the wall as he continued his ardent thrusts, even as you clung on to his neck, surrendering to his will and his desires. 


End file.
